Miracles Can Happen
by Liechtensteinerin
Summary: Sam and Jack, what more need I say? updated- just for valentines day!
1. Miracles can happen

Miracles Can Happen.  
  
Disclaimer: - They're not mine.yet.I'm working on it.be warned all ye MGM types. But please don't sue me. I is not worth it, honestly!  
  
*The rating is for the use of one strong expletive nearing the end.*  
  
*Muchos gracias to Stephanie King for beta-ing this. She was an angel and an absolutely wonderful type.*  
  
How many times have you wished for something you cannot have? For someone you cannot have? Have you every really thought about why you can't have them? Sometimes we just need to wake up and see that that person is not truly out of reach.  
Sometimes we don't know how we truly feel until we explore our options, one discreet kiss may change our eternity, and one flirtation may spark off something so much more. Sam had been witness to this, and was living proof that miracles can happen.  
Sam sighed as she relaxed into the strong arms holding her and gently stoked the arm that lay idly about her waist. She snuggled back against his warm, muscular chest and could almost feel the musical rhythm of his heartbeat. She loved him more than life itself, more than she could have ever imagined or could describe. and what made it even better was the fact that she knew that he felt the same. Everything about him was magic. The soft caress of his lips, his protective, warm embrace, and his eyes.Oh his eyes! Sam felt that she could lose herself in those eyes. If the eyes were the windows to the soul then his soul was the most pure, loving and passionate soul on Earth. He could also be the most amusing soul on Earth. He had this remarkable ability to turn any situation into a joke. He was one of the most sarcastic, yet loveable men she had ever met. She was sure that the only reason he got away with some of his remarks was because of the cheeky smile that accompanied them. Even the coldest man's heart warmed at that smile, and it was probably one of the reasons the system lords hadn't killed him so quickly. It infuriated them, and therefore they wanted him to suffer. This was a good thing, surprisingly enough. It usually gave them time to escape.  
  
On occasion he did annoy her. He had a habit of playing dumb and that infuriated her.   
  
He wasn't as stupid as he liked to make out. Firstly, you need a degree to become a Colonel. Secondly, he probably knew more than his fair share of astrophysics and astronomy. He didn't keep that telescope just for watching the neighbors. He would, however, make the most adorable faces when acting intellectually challenged. That was one of the things which first attracted her to him. The clocked ticked steadily as she lay there. His warm breath tickled her ear and his chin rested on her shoulder. She could feel his cheek nuzzled against her neck, and she liked it. She was comfortable and safe. It was ironic really. Here she was lying in his strong arms - the capable arms of a trained killer, but arms that would never hurt her. She had never felt safer, would never be safer. If ever the situation arose, Sam knew she would willingly die for him. No matter how slim the chances of his survival were, she would never, ever leave him behind. As long as there was hope, she wouldn't desert him. Sometimes she wondered if he was the reason that kept her from leaving the SGC. Cheyenne Mountain Complex had been a hell to her these past few years; everything bad that had happened there had affected her. It had all started with Kowalski. She had had so many bad experiences including the Broca Virus, Jolinar and that incident with the light. Yet she always bounced back. She just couldn't stay away. It wasn't because she was addicted to her work; she was addicted to him. Everyone said she spent too long with her gadgets, but in truth she wasn't, for most of the time she was in her lab, she was not alone. She was with him; he was in her mind. She could sit for hours thinking about him. Once, just after Daniel ascended, they had drifted apart a bit. She became so desperate to get him back that she even flirted slightly with Jonas to make him jealous. It had worked, and she didn't have to worry that she had lead Jonas on. He had gone home to Kelowna and Daniel was back. The replacement was finally out of their hair. Although she had never told anyone about this, Sam had had her doubts about entering the military. She knew it meant a difficult life. She had not known about the Stargate, and the subsequent chaos that her life would descend into, but it was all worth it, just so that she could meet the man of her dreams. His leg, the one draped across her thigh, twitched. Her hand wandered down and began to caress it. She had never felt so content. She just wanted to shout out loud, to tell the world that she was in love. Her emotions were so strong; sometimes she felt she could just cry from the excess of her love for him . Despite his reputation as being someone with a problem with scientists, he was extremely romantic. Sam had never been so spoilt or so carefully seduced before. There had been so much hurt in his life. He didn't deserve any of it. Sam was determined to bring some light into his life. She would look after him and love him until the end of her days, whether he liked it or not. (He did like it, but wouldn't admit that he liked being looked after. It didn't suit his soldier image.) Sam closed her eyes and listened to the regular sound of his breathing. In the silence of the early morning, it was comforting. He was a comfort.fuck the regs. Sam felt like she could never sleep alone again. Lulled by the gentle breathing rhythm of the sleeping man curled around her, she soon lost awareness and drifted off to sleep, perchance to dream of the one man she truly loved and who loved her in return, - Colonel John J. O'Neill - Jack. 


	2. In his Arms

He loved everything about her. Her smile, her eyes, the way that she would refuse to explain a situation in plain English, but especially the fact that she loved him back. Once, many years ago, he had thought he was in love with Sara, but now he realised the extent of true love and found it was not something he had shared with her. Sometimes he felt that the depth of his love for Sam would kill him. He loved her so much that it hurt; like a burning heat in his gut, yet it was not an unpleasant or unwelcome feeling. After the whole fiasco with the time loops he had felt guilty, kissing her just before the loop ended, but would he have changed it? Hell, no! He had taken a few loops off just to talk to her and get to know her better. They'd had many long discussions, made longer by her techno-babble. He understood what she was saying of course, he just loved listening to her talk. The dumb act was an excellent way of getting her to speak more. He placed a tender kiss on her hair, careful not to wake her slumbering form. She was curled up against him and he savoured the feeling of holding her close. He began to idly caress her arm as he continued to think. Once, after being taken over by the Tok'ra Kanan, he had gotten captured by Baal. Every time Baal's Jaffa had dragged him off to be tortured or when he awoke in the damned sarcophagus, it was the thought of her that kept him going. He had, in fact, died several times, but the very thought of her was enough to keep his will to live alive. He didn't know what he'd do if he ever lost her. It'd been hard enough on him when Daniel had ascended, but if he were to ever lose her, it would destroy him completely. He would lose his will to live, as he had done when Charlie died. Every year, on the anniversary of Charlie's death, Jack would slip into a melancholy. Sam helped him get through this and was the only one he let near enough to help. Patient and caring, she was the only person that he allowed to see him cry; the only person in the universe that he trusted with his feelings and his heart. It didn't take an astrophysicist to see that others saw these things in her too. Jonas Quinn was one. He constantly flirted with her and in doing so, annoyed the heck out of Jack. Being overly protective of Sam, Jack would go out of his way to wind Jonas up and then ignore him. Unfortunately, the alien didn't appear to have the intellectual capacity to realise that the real reason Jack was being so hateful to him was because he, Jack, was in love with Sam. Jack could smell the sweet scent of her hair and he snuggled closer to her, cradling her in his arms. He didn't think he could ever let her go. He wanted the world to know that they belonged to each other and to scream out that he was the happiest man in the universe. The quantum mirror had proved on more than one occasion that they were destined to be together and this made him very happy. The room grew lighter temporarily as a car drove past. Jack sighed. He was seriously contemplating retirement. He wanted nothing more than to devote the rest of his life to making Sam happy, but he wasn't sure that he could leave the SGC knowing everyday she was there, going through the Stargate and putting her life at risk. Jack supposed that he could become a civilian consultant, after all he had been through the Stargate enough and the Asgard did like him; even named a ship after him. He didn't care that their being together was against regulations; he would choose her over the Air Force. Jack supposed that he ought to go to back to sleep, but he was loath to do so. He wanted to experience every moment he was with her, he didn't want to waste a millisecond. All because he was completely and totally in love with his second in command, Major Samantha Carter. 


End file.
